Overleg:Santos IIC
Hoe gaan we het doen? Routeplanner 24, www.routeplanner24.lib of Santos IIC/Routeplanner 24? Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:54 (UTC) : Routeplanner 24, routeplanner24.lib ernaar redirecten. -- 6 jul 2007 14:57 (UTC) Navigatie, zoals MenM Corp. of NG-Company? -- 6 jul 2007 14:59 (UTC) :MenM. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 15:00 (UTC) :: Is goed! We werken internationaal. Ik zou ook graag vanavond nog een soort "Youtube", "Marktplaats.nl" en een zoekmachine willen oprichten. Ook zou ik graag willen werken met advertenties. (net zoals bij wikia gedaan is, zie helemaal rechts aan de pagina). We kunnen ook domeinen verkopen aan burgers. Wat vind jij ervan? Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 15:00 (UTC) Of navigatie zoals bij LRT? Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 15:01 (UTC) : Wat is de kleurcode van dat geel? En Youtube zou dan bv WatchMe kunnen worden. -- 6 jul 2007 15:08 (UTC) :: Gewoon dat geel van Paint, paint heb je wel toch? En WatchMe lijkt me een goed idee.. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 15:16 (UTC) ::Goed zo? Een ideeke omde concurrentie tegentegaan: we hebben sinds vandaag voor 99jaar exclusief het recht .lib-domeinen te verkopen. Of ni? -- 6 jul 2007 15:26 (UTC) :::Jawohl. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 15:30 (UTC) ::::Goed geformuleerd? -- 6 jul 2007 15:38 (UTC) :::::Jawohl. Heb je misschien ideeën voor Routeplanner 24? Misschien in dezelfde stijl als Routenet.nl? Kan haalbaar zijn. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 15:40 (UTC) ::::::Zal der eens over nadenken, mr ben nu effe weg. -- 6 jul 2007 15:42 (UTC) Aanvraag Graag zou de Plus Holding een domein aankopen voor zijn site www.plus.lib ; kan dit? Deze site zal bedrijfsinfo bevatten, de klantendienst en enkele exclusieve functies. 6 jul 2007 17:38 (UTC) :Ja, als het gratis is is het met advertenties, als u ervoor betaalt is het zonder ads. Zeg het maar. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::Hoe betaal ik dat? 6 jul 2007 17:55 (UTC) :::Aandelen, bedrijven, je auto, je huis, je eer, je baan, je naam, zeg het maar. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 17:58 (UTC) ::::Wel, zet er dan maar ads op, haha 6 jul 2007 18:02 (UTC) :::::Ok! (wel precies de concurrentie van Plus Holding he,.. :P) Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 18:13 (UTC) Advertenties Als je betaalt, mag je hier de naam van je bedrijf neerzetten (eventueel met een slogan). Deze wordt gebruikt als advertentie op verschillende websites. #Casa Noastra #FC Civitesse #Primu #Posta Economica #Quantas #Victoria #MenM Corp. #MenM call #MenM tv #Reva Groep #Alpha :Da's niet fair zeg, al jullie bedrijven betalen niets! Pff! 6 jul 2007 18:02 (UTC) ::Jawel.. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 18:15 (UTC) Niet erkend Als Robin organisaties kan afkeuren, dat kan ik dat als vice en MvM zeker ook doen. Bij deze weiger ik deze organisatie te erkennen. Het is namelijk zo dat: # Er geld gevraagd wordt terwijl Santos er zelf niets aan doet (in tegenstelling tot bv. DSn) # De organisatie corrupt en oneerlijk is # Het monopolie-principe niet correct is # Bij mijn weten geen monopolie verleend is door de betrokken regerinsleden (staatsleiders, media) : 6 jul 2007 19:51 (UTC) Mijn antwoord hierop: # Wij beheren deze domeinnamen en zorgen ervoor dat deze niet misbruikt wordt. Het voorbeeld dat u geeft van hoe het wel is uw eigen bedrijf. # Omdat wij vanf het begin advertenties nodig hebben, hebben wij onze bedrijven opgegeven zodat er steeds reclame op de gratis domeinen staat. # Het monopolie-principe hier gebruikt wordt tegen bepaalde personen die met anderen hun ideeën gaan lopen (zie Forum:De kroeg). -- 7 jul 2007 12:23 (UTC) :Ik ga akkoord met Dimitri, er is niets beslist, je mag niet zomaar zeggen dat het een overheidsdienst ofzo is. 7 jul 2007 12:33 (UTC) ::Lees het artikel op Wikipedia, wij zijn de organisatie die de domeinen uitgeven. Die zijn niet gratis! (wel met advertenties, zie .tk) :S. Santos IIC is hier zeg maar het SIDN. Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 14:43 (UTC) En ik weet niet, maar laatst zei je dat ik de verantwoordelijkheid had op de schaal van neyt, niet jij, dus dat snap ik ook niet helemaal? Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 14:44 (UTC) Vraagje Vind het het logo heel mooi, maar vraag me toch af of jullie de "iic" van het logo niet zouden veranderen in IIC, zoals in 'Santos IIC/Routeplanner 24' geschreven. Het komt nogal verwarrend over.20px Aesopus 7 jul 2007 07:08 (UTC)